Just Fine
by Shade-the-shadowxx
Summary: When kise's dad comes back home everything is just fine or is it? When the GOM start to notice a change within the cheery blonde will they be able to help kise in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was just like any other day normal day for kise ryouta

he would get up, shower, get dressed, check his schedule,

grab a slice of toast and black coffee and head of to teiko

but today was not like any other day as kise was so rudely awoken by a loud banging on his apartment door

"coming!" shouted kise in his cheery voice as he headed to the door,_I wonder who it is? None of my teammates live near me so it couldn't be them, who is it then?_ Thought kise as reached the door unknowing the horrors that lay behind the fine oak.

Kise pulled the handle and opened the door smiling brightly as his eyes shone with happiness, but all that was gone in an instant as he caught sight of who was at the door

His smile vanished within seconds and was replaced by trembling lips his once happy eyes turned fearful with tears threatening to fall, as there stood a man who kise had feared since he was little...it was Kise Hiroshi kise's dad and abuser

"d...dad..." Kise stuttered weakly SLAP! Kise was thrown across the room and landed on the floor, blood flowing from his nose where his dad had just slapped him " you brat! You stupid idiot! How dare you...How dare you, change the locks on the door to MY house! Why don't you just go and die I mean nobody wants rubbish like you I know I certainly didn't,

I hurt you because I hate you, your mother wouldn't listen so she had to go, now she's gone I can hurt you all I like and I have got a lot of anger after being away for so long so you can go and get some money with that pretty model face of yours and then give all of it to me got that you blonde brat!"

Kise who was trembling in fear and crying so hard his body shook replied with a small nod of his head as he was scared his voice would break if he tried to speak.

He slowly made his way to the door grabbed his school bag and went outside of his apartment, as soon as kise was outside he ran as fast as he could away from his dad, dodging cars, people and even running past his school building kise stopped to breath he found himself at an abandoned park where he curled himself in to a ball under the protection of a big sakura tree and cried like he had never cried before, his golden eyes full of tears, his breaths short and panicked, body shaking as he tried to come to tears with what had happened in the last half hour.

His dad had come home hit him, screamed at him and told him that his money was now his dad's _why me? What did I do mom? I..I just want a loving family like everyone else has, please.._

_please someone anyone help me will you? _Kise thought as his body was wracked with sobs "it will just be fine, I'll be just fine" That's what kise would like to believe, he wants to believe he'll be just fine but will he?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kise woke to a hand on his shoulder " ngghh...5 more minutes" he muttered sleepily swatting the hand away. "Ryota wake up now or your training menu will be tripled" came the smooth reply from the captain of the basketball team, Akashi Seijirou and with that kises eyes shot open and he looked startled to see his teammates standing around the sakura tree he was currently leaning on "what are you all doing here shouldn't you be at school?" Kise asked perplexed " school ended 2 hours ago and basketball practice just ended kise-chin" teikos resident giant replied lazily."oh, it did?" Kise replied

"Oi, why were you sleeping here anyway?" Aomine asked _I must've fallen asleep, damn it now they're going to find out, what to do?_"Kise! Oi, kise! " "Huh? What?" Kise asked "Daiki's been calling you for some time now Ryota, so will you answer the question please?" Akashi replied almost instantly " of course, what was the question again?" Kise asked confused "Aomine, asked you why you were sleeping !" The green haired tsundre replied "oh me, I was just...tired that's all I promise" kise said as he frantically tried to change subject._ He's lying to me, why?_ Akashi thought. "Kise-kun, have you been crying?" Came the motone reply from the small bluenette. At that comment from their phantom player everyone looked at kise's amber eyes to see that his eyes were red and puffy and had dried tear tracks running down from his cheeks."why were you crying Ryouta?Don't even think about lying to me either" came the response from one scissor loving red head. "I..my nan just died.." Kise wearily replied. It was true that his nan had died, but that was over two years ago."we all know your lying kise-chin, your nan died two years ago and you were so upset you locked you're self in your room for a week." Drawled the snack loving giant as he opened yet another bag of chips. _How could I forget about Murasakibaracchis almost photographic memory, I can't let them find out...I just can't._kise thought." Are you going to keep lying to us or are you going to tell us the truth kise?" The bespectacled Oha-Asa follower asked" uh...well.. .." Kise nervously replied" Ryouta tell me the truth n.. Akashi was cut off by a loud beeping sound " what the hell is that sound!" Bellowed one tanned gangarou " its my phone,gomen" said kise as reached for his phone from his bag. Everyone noticed that kise's hands were shaking as he held the phone to his ear._Why is kise-kun shaking?_kuroko puzzled in his mind before he was brought back to reality by the sound of kise's broken voice"h..ai..f.f..father" kise stutterd as tears flowed freely down his face._This is unpleasant, why is kise crying and shaking from a mere phone call from his father? _Midorima thought carefully. " I.. have to go everyone I'll see you tomorrow " and with that kise stood up and ran as fast as he could away from the park afraid of what would happen if he was not home by the curfew his father had just set him.

**Back with GOM**

"Oi, did any of you notice the dried blood on Kise's face?" Aomine asked to his fellow teammates." Yes, I did happen to notice Daiki and it worries me as it does not look like he got into a fight" Replied their fearsome leader Akashi." You don't think its to do with his father do you Akashi-kun?You saw the way he acted when his father called him, I mean he was shaking and crying" kuroko asked fearing for the worst. " True Tetsuya, he was quite distraught during and after the phone call" Akashi replied "Aka-chin, you don't think Kise-chin is being abused by his father do you?" Murasakibara asked rather heasitently. "Well... it would explain why he was only hit in one spot" Midorima slowly said " Don't be ridiculous! Kise tells us everything he wouldn't hide this from us and he certainly wouldn't lie to you Akashi, he probably just tripped we all know how clumsy he is." Aomine said. " I can't believe I'm saying this but Daiki is probably right about us not having anything to worry about." Akashi replied after thinking for a while. As the members of the generation of miracles went their separate ways home all of them forgot about kise over things like snacks, lucky iteams, vanilla milkshakes, sleep, paperwork. Even though none of them realised at the time that the innocent geuss Murasakibara made was true, as they slowly begin to uncover kise's dark secret they'll discover that the innocent geuss was not so innocent at all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kise stood in front of his apartment door as his hand reached wearily towards the handle_ best get this over with_ kise thought for a moment. Taking a deep breath kise opens the door and what he saw was not pleasant at all. There was paper and glass all over the floor, the table was broken, the plates from the kitchen shattered on the floor and the stench of beer and smoke was overwhelming.

"Father..." _No reply that's good, he's not here I can get something to eat before he comes and beats me._ But no sooner than kise had the thought he was shoved roughly into the wall. ' father I... thought you were out" kise was now shaking in fear at the thought of his beating. " You walk in 5 minutes after your curfew with no money and expect me to be out! You must really want to get on my bad side huh" kise's father slurred_ he must be drunk, great he's going be even more pissed with me now. How does he know I have no money anyway? Wait, shit he must have grabbed my wallet when he shoved me against the wall_ kise came to the conclusion in his head. His beating lasted a full hour with kise ending up with a busted nose, bloodied lip, black eye, a few broken ribs he guessed and a sore body overall. His father had gone out after the beating finished and kise assumed he was going to get wasted. " I'll go get a bath and then I'll have to cover up my face with some makeup, maybe I can come up with a lie to get me out of practice, my ribs can't handle exercises yet it hurts just to move them a bit."

Two hours later kise had already had a bath, covered his face up, bandaged his ribs and was settling in to bed after finishing his ramen, within minutes kise was in a deep sleep.

Kise woke to sunlight streaming through his curtains and begrudgingly got up

One hour later kise had showerd, dressed, reapplied his makeup, rebandaged his ribs and finished his breakfast. " must not be back yet, at least that's a good sign" and with that kise left for school.

**Time skip after school**

The generation of miracles all went to the locker rooms to change for basketball practice, except one.

"Akashicchi" " what is it Ryouta? I don't have time for this" " well.. you see the thing is..can I be excused from practice? " kise said rather quickly " why are you even asking when you know the answer will be no Ryouta?" " please Akashicchi! I just feel I bit off today that's all, let me just sit out please!" Kise pleaded

By this time the GOM had finished changing and had seen kise's pathetic attempt of pleading with Akashi. It was then a pair of red scissors found themselves embedded in the wall and a piece of kise's shirt was on the floor after being cut from the scissors.

"Kise-kun why are your ribs bandaged?" Everyone instantly found there eyes on kise's shirt where they could clearly see the bandaged wrapped around his ribs " kise why are ribs bandaged, did you get in a fight perhaps?" Midorima asked " kise-chin is it your father?" With that kise snapped his head up, his eyes wide as saucers " what! N..oo it has nothing to do with my father why would you say that Murasakibaracchi?" Kise exclaimed in a panicked voice " kise stop bullshiting around, are you getting abused by your father" Aomine shouted "What! Y..ou can't be serious of course I'm not, I me..an I love my father" by this point kise was shaking and his breaths were short and uneven _they know! How I.. I can't do this I..its to much i .. _Withkisepanicking and stressed out his body did the only sensible thing andshut down, but in the process cut of kise's consciousness and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Ryouta_\_Kise_\_Kise_-_Kun_\_Kise_-_Chin_\_Kise!...

**Thank you for my reviews minna, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The GOM were frozen on the spot looking at their fallen friend, until a voice they knew all too well cut threw the silence like a knife

"Atsushi, carry Ryouta to the infirmary. Daiki, go ahead and let the nurse know that we're coming. Tetsuya, go to the school office and get Ryouta's personal file. Shintaro, go with Tetsuya and make sure no one goes in the school office. As for me I will meet you all at the infirmary later"

"Yes Akashi/Akashi-kun/Aka-Chin/Akashi" and with that command from their captain they set about doing their individual tasks, practice long forgotten.

**Murasakibara's POV**

_Kise-Chin looks very cute when he's asleep, like caramel hmm I'm hungry now if I hurry and take Kise-Chin to the infirmary I'll be able to get some caramel or chocolate hmm maybe I'll get chocolate caramel that sounds yummy. I hope Kise-Chin will be ok, he's not as cheery now. It might be because of his dad, Aka-Chin will figure it out though so I can just relax._

And on that last thought Murasakibara made sure to walk faster than before so he could go get his chocolate caramel.

**Aomine's POV**

_Shit! Kise collapsed and it's my fault, I shouldn't have pressured him so much. Damn it! When I find that father of his I'll hurt him so bad he'll never mess with kise again. I can't believe that I'm actually missing him pestering me about one-on-one's everyday. Huh, and I always thought he was so carefree without fearing anything, how wrong was I._

And with that Aomine ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

**Kuroko's POV**

_Kise-kun what have you gotten yourself into? Why did you hide it from us, we're your friends we want to help you why..why kise-kun? If breaking into the school office and stealing Kise-kun's personal file will help him then I'll do it, its not like anyone will be able to see me with my lack of presence after all._

And after a little chuckle to himself Kuroko continued on to the school office content on helping Kise.

**Midorima's POV**

_Baka! Kise thinks he can just bottle up everything without telling anyone, then proceed to get hurt without using proper medical equipment to heal himself. Not like I care what he does, but still to inflict that kind of damage onto kise his father must be strong, I mean kise is no pushover when it comes to physical strength._

_Not like I will ever admit that out loud._

And with that Midorima continued to walk behind Kuroko keeping an eye out for any teachers or pupils wandering the corridors.

**Akashi's POV**

_Honestly Ryouta making me go do so much work for you is unbelievable, I'll make sure to triple your training menu when your back to your usual annoying self. Of course I'll have to make a few phone calls to my associates so I can catch the bastard who hurt Ryouta, after all I'm absolute and besides the only one who can hurt any of my teammates is me._

And with that Akashi whipped out his high tech phone ready to make a few phone calls, just as he had promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At the infirmary Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara were all silently waiting for Kise to wake up.

"Everyone, since Ryouta has still not woken up yet we will discuss about the matter at hand. Tetsuya, Shintaro you two will be up first"

"Akashi-Kun, we found kise-kun's personal file and we learned some interesting things"

"Just as kuroko has said Akashi we did find something interesting, we found kise has medicine for depression which we cannot seem to understand as kise is always so annoying and cheerful"

" What! You're lying, there is no way kise would hide this from us...would he? Fuck!" Aomine was beyond furious, and it clearly showed as he then proceeded to punch the wall

"Daiki! Stop it right now or you can look forward to eating homemade bentos by Satsuki for the next month" with that command from their captain Amonie stopped punching the wall and sat down with everyone else deep in thought about the revelation of kise's medication.

They were brought out of their thoughts by the rustling of sheets. "Ngh..."

Kise slowly opened his eyes and was met with a blinding light "what, where am I?" Kise was surprised at just how dry his voice sounded and it was then that some water was put in front of his face, using the arm his sight traveled up until he was met with the face of Midorima. It was only then that kise noticed the rest of his teammates sitting on chairs all around his bed. Accepting the water he drunk from it eagerly until he was satisfied then put it on the side " Where am I? What happened? How did I get here? Why are all of you here?" "To answer all your questions Ryouta, you're in the school infirmary, you collapsed after we asked you a question, Atsushi carried you here and we are here because you still need to answer some questions." Akashi stated " oh, thank you for your concern then" a bright smile flashed onto kise face as a sign of his gratitude "Kise-Chin, are you sick?" " What? Sick no, why would you ask that Murasakibaracchi" " because you have medicine Kise-Chin" _how does Murasakibaracchi know I have medicine unless... _" You looked through my personal file! How could you! We were supposed to be teammates! Why would you do that?!" Kise was mad no furious, they looked through his file why?

" We did it to help you kise-kun, why won't you let us help you?"

"Tetsuya is right Ryouta, we want to know why you have medicine for depression and why you keep pretending that your father is not abusing you and why you keep lying to us"

"I... You want the truth fine! It's not like I can lie to you now anyway. Where to begin, hmm that one yes so when I was five my mum came home from a business trip and found my dad beating me up calling me a worthless piece of shit and she tried to help but got hurt and that's what happned for the next few years my dad would make my mum watch as he beat me then when I was all hurt and couldn't move to help my mum he would beat her up in front of me that was my pathetic life it's funny isn't it how the most annoying, childish and cheerful person out of all of us is so sad and lonely, like an empty shell it really is funny isn't"

When kise's words sunk in everyone was in a state of shock until one word made them all scared for what they would find out the next half an hour "continue"

"Fine, so the next few years were like that but then one night dad had been told his paycheck had been halved he was really angry and he was drunk and he beat me up twice as hard so my mum screamed at him to stop and grabbed the book next to her and threw it at his face, after that she grabbed me and ran for the stairs but my dad grabbed her and she told me to run downstairs so I did. My dad had a baseball bat and hit my mum over the head with it she screamed so loud all the neighbors woke up, and then my dad hit her with the baseball bat again right on her head harder than last time and she stopped screaming and fell down the stairs with a thump. There was so much blood around her head and when my father realised what he had done and ran down the stairs so fast abandoning the baseball bat, holding my mum in his arms when all of the street knocked at the door to complain so I went and opened it and when they saw my mum and dad they all shut up and called an ambulance.

The next day though my mum died with me at her side and her last words we avenge me nothing like that it was 'even if you are unhappy you're self Ryota, your smile can make other people full of warmth so no matter what always smile for me sweetheart' and then she died. I was crying so much but I never forgot her last words they mean so much to me so even if its a fake smile I always smile so that other people can feel the happiness I can't feel, my dad never got arrested as everyone believed she just fell down the stairs and hit her head really hard. My mum was murdered by my vile father and I was so depressed I couldn't do anything, that's also when I started on my medication and I didn't lock myself in my room for two weeks because my nan died it was my mum who had died my nan just happened to die the same day as her, to be honest she was just a really distant relative I met once who lives in Australia that's why I used it as a cover storey. So that's the reason I have my medicine and that how my dad is, you know now so you don't have to do anything I'll be just fine"

They were shocked. Midorima's lucky item was on the floor, Murasakibara's pocky sticks were crushed in his hands, Aomine's mouth was agape and his eyes were wide, kuroko who never shows any emotions was crying, his tears dropped on and floor with a tip-tap and Akashi was stood there like a statue but if you looked at his eyes from up close you would see the burning rage behind them.

Kise was living in hell and they planned to get him out of there

Willing or not...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After kise had told his story everyone reluctantly went home and after much protesting, shouting and persuading the GOM agreed to let kise go back home as there was not enough evidence against Hiroshi...not yet anyway.

"Click" the sound of the door shutting alerted Hiroshi that his son was home "you have some nerve showing up here three hours after curfew, I might be willing to overlook this one incident if you have some money a couple hundred yen should do" kise froze. _Money! I totally forgot to get some from the bank, my next modeling job is not till two weeks because of basketball practice, I have no money to give him what am I going to do?!_ Kise was having a mental battle with himself as he thought about what he could do when he was suddenly thrown across the room by his father.

"Father, I have no money gomen, my modeling job isn't till two weeks gomen" kise was trying to hide the fear in his voice when I sickening 'crack' echoed throughout the house and kise realised he was screaming in pain after multiple ribs had been broken when his father had kicked him harshly "Ahhhhhhh!" Kise's screams of agony just pissed of his father even more and his beating only got worse as it went on.

"Pl..ease fat..her, it h.u..rts" Kise was a stuttering wreck at the moment his eyes were stinging like nettles, his throat was sore and dry, his face that once looked like an angels was now disheveled with bags under his eyes, hair sticking in any angel, a black eye, busted lip and not to mention his ribs which he was sure were broken and were only going to get worse as he couldn't go to the hospital to do anything about them. " you brat! I'm going out I'll be back late so breakfast better be ready when I get back, understand!" Kise nodded weakly and with one last kick Hiroshi left the house.

Kise dragged himself of the floor to his bedroom and without even bothering to clean his wounds collapsed onto his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep within seconds.

The next morning Kise was up at six o'clock so he could do everything he needed to do.

While Kise was getting ready he was deep in thought_ 'am I ready to face them yet? I don't know if I am but I can't hide away forever so I'll just put up a smile and avoid them for the day, at least till basketball practice I can't avoid them then so I'll just have to make sure my wounds are covered and I change really quick so they don't see my ribs, maybe if I can just play lightly it won't aggravate my wounds much._' "Sizzle" Kise was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of bacon sizzling and plated up his fathers breakfast of bacon, sausage and egg, left it on the table with a couple of yen to please his father then closed the door and walked to teiko.

**Time skip basketball practice**

Akashi called everyone to the locker room for a meeting and so here they all were.

"Last night I had one of my agents positioned outside of Ryouta's apartment and what he heard was not very pleasant at all, I asked him to record I bit and the first thing he heard when he turned the recorder on was this " ahhhhhh!".

Akashi let the sound sink in to his teammates and then looked towards Ryouta who he saw was looking at the ground obviously ashamed of himself.

" Kise if you were hurt that badly you must not have been the hospital as you would not be in school so that means you must be in so much pain an.." Midorima was cut off mid sentence by one raging Aomine Daiki. "Fuck it Kise! Where your teammates you're supposed to trust us, why won't you let us help!" Silence enveloped the room before akashi spoke up " Atsushi, do it"

Murasakibara then grabbed Kise from behind "' Murasakibaracchi, put me down! Put me down!"

"Sorry, Kise-Chin its Aka-Chin's orders" and then Kise was knocked out by a swift chop to the back of his neck by Murasakibara.

"Akashi-kun, you wouldn't have happened to plan this would you?"

" whatever do you mean Tetsuya, Ryouta wouldn't cooperate so i had Atsushi knock him out. How could I have planned that?" A smirk tugged at the lips of the redhead as another formless plan was executed. "Akashi, where are we going?"

"The hospital Shintaro, you don't think I'm that cruel hearted to just leave Ryouta in pain now do you?"

"Well no" the tense atmosphere was suffocating but didn't last long thank to one purple head.

"Aka-Chin, my arms hurt can we go now please Aka-Chin? I can't eat my snacks either because I'm carrying Kise-Chin... So unfair" Murasakibara started to sulk and whine as he could not have any snacks and kuroko who had been watching from the corner had a silent chuckle to himself and if you looked closely you would see the corners of his mouth upturned into the smallest smile possible.

"Yes Atsushi we can go as I don't plan on sitting in here forever."

And that's why the GOM are currently on their way to the local hospital to get Kise medical help.

**Thank you for my reviews it really makes me happy that people are enjoying my fanfic, please read, enjoy and review. Bye for now :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The GOM where currently sat in the waiting room of one of the many Midorima hospitals situated in Japan.

Akashi stood up and everyone turned towards him, " where are you going Akashi-kun?"

" I need some fresh air, I'll be back soon Tetsuya " akashi then swiftly left the room ignoring the fangirling nurses as they said things like " he's so handsome!" or " I wish he would marry me!"

**Akashi's pov**

I held the phone to my ear as I waited for it to be picked up by one of my personal agents.

"Hello Akashis-Sama, what is it you need?"

"I need you to look into Kise Hiroshi and find everything possible about him, leave no scrap of information unlooked understand?"

"Of course Akashis-Sama" after that the line went dead. After all I am absolute so I will of course use my best agents to research this. Besides even if Ryouta is extremely annoying he is still my teammate and he still has use to me.

**End of pov**

Akashi came back just as was walking towards the waiting room.

"Akashi-kun you're back "

"of course I am Tetsuya I'm not just going to run off now am I"

" Shintaro, boys. "

"father, how is kise's condition?"

"He is fine Shintaro but you might want to know the full extent of his injuries.

We found he had put makeup on to cover up his face and when we washed it off it was not pretty, he had a black eye,a busted lip, his nose was broken in various places because it had just been left without being able to heal properly, he has four broken ribs which look quite servers and three fractured ribs he also has quite the head injury he is lucky not to have a brain hemorrhage, he also has a broken leg and the pain of his ribs must have masked the pain of his leg so he didn't realise. Overall Kise is extremely lucky to be alive. He won't wake up for a couple of hours so you're welcome to go and see him if you like."

They were surprised to say the least at the extent of kise's injuries and all shuffled into his room silently.

Kise was lying on the bed looking as pale as the sheets that covered him, an oxygen mask over his face to help his breathing, a bandage wrapped tightly around his head, his leg in a cast and lots of little plasters and bandages on his face.

They sat there and waited for Kise to wake up but he didn't and eventually they had to leave.

They went home with heavy hearts that night and all their thoughts were with Kise. The annoying, cheerful, blond that they all miss.

**Akashi's POV**

"Yes, ok thank you for your hard work"

"Kise Hiroshi, 35, born on the 19th October xxxx, widowed to Kise Miyuki previously Tanashi Miyuki born on the 21st of December xxxx, married 25th of January xxxx, Kise Ryouta born on the 18th June xxxx at Tokyo general hospital, Kise Miyuki died on the 7th of August xxxx after falling down the stairs, although I know its not true. Hiroshi got a job as waiter at a local restaurant then left to Australia and came back a few weeks ago.

He started to beat the shit out of Ryouta and is seen at a local bar from various times in the day and night, he is currently unemployed."

"Well Kise Hiroshi you won't be free for much longer so you'd best enjoy your time at the bar" I smirked as I thought of the perfect plan to put an end to this bastard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

It had been two days since kise had been admitted to hospital and the generation of miracles made sure to visit him every day, no matter how exhausted they were from Akashi's grueling training. They all wanted Kise to wake up and brought things they hoped would make him better. Kuroko brought Kise his favourite basketball magazine, Midorima brought him his lucky item which just so happened to be a basketball, Murasakibara brought Kise some mango tarts his favourite sweet treat, Akashi brought Kise a card signed by all the basketball club, his fan girls and all the staff and the modeling agency he worked at and aomine brought kise's team uniform so that when Kise opened his eyes he would no that he will always be apart of the team no matter what.

**Akashi's POV**

I was currently stood outside the bar Hiroshi frequently visited, I had my plan ready and couldn't wait to execute it.

I walked into the bar and scrunched my nose up at the filthy smell of alcohol reaching my nose but quickly forgot about it as my emperor's eye found that son of bitch sitting on a stool at the front of the bar.

I went up to him and dug my newly sharpened scissors into his back, I made sure he was uncomfortable then whispered in his ear " follow me without any hassle or these scissors will slice your throat open in less than a second, got it?" I felt him tremble against me and smirked as he followed me out the door and into a secluded alley across the street.

"what do you want" he told me slurring

" I want you to confess that you abused and killed your wife, abuse your son and give him back every single yen you stole from him oh and did I mention I want you to do it bowing on your knees in front of the police as well." I finished my minnie speech and watched as the colour drained from his face

"Who are you, and how do you know about that! Besides you can't just tell me what to do you little whore!" I glared at him and watched with satisfaction as he shrunk back against the wall looking terrified. I love being an Akashi

"How dare you shout at me you really have some balls to do that but don't worry I won't hurt you to

much after hearing that comment you might still have a finger left at the end of it all, but anyway on with introductions I am Akashi Seijirou and yes in case you're wondering my father is the head of Akashi corporations and if I so chose I could get away with murder or any other crime you could possibly think of with your puny mind, I'll let you rethink what I said and if you reconsider my offer you can call me off a cellphone I have had delivered to your house it has only my number on it and only my number can be on that phone got it? Good, now let's get on with hurting you shall we" my sadistic side was coming out as I smiled I malicious grin to the bastard who was cowering on the floor in front of me.

**End of POV**

Every one in the neighbourhood and bar was shuddering when earsplitting and blood curdling screams were heard from the alley way. No one dared go near and anyone who did saw the flash of a fiery, passionate red and ran until they were in the safety of their homes or the bar across the way. As the screaming died down a rumour was circling the bar like wildfire and that rumour was that years ago a girl was raped by a gang of men then brutally stabbed to death in that alley way and when she died her screams still echoed around the neighbourhood like a curse to warn criminals off from ever hurting anyone in the alley again and if it was a really quiet night you would hear the dreadful screams piercing the walls of every home, bar and the ears of everyone near that area.

**Akashi's POV**

When I had finished my handiwork I put my now blunt and bloodied scissors back in my pocket and looked at him. He had a dent in his head from where I smashed him against the wall, his face was horrible with a broken nose and jaw, black eye, busted lip and nasty gash on his cheek caused by my scissors. He had a broken hand, wrist, arm and foot, a dislocated shoulder and a deep slash on his stomach from where my hand may have accidentally slipped.

I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket dialed the emergency services and put on my best panicked voice.

" hello sir, do you need police, fire or ambulance? "

"am..bu..lence please" I stuttered just for effect, I truly am evil

" ok sir, are you hurt or is it someone else?"

" some..one else, I him in an way he's ble..eding bad please send a medic quick"

"sir calm down we just need your location and we can send someone right away"

"okay, I'm at xxx please hurry"

"thank you sir the ambulance is on its way now so please just wait th-"

the line went dead as I clicked the end button, I felt disgusted calling help for him but if I let him die he won't confess so he can live safely for now as I'm sure prison isn't exactly safe with all the thugs in there. My smirk just kept growing as I walked down the street towards the hotel I was staying at for the week, I wonder how the inmates will treat him when they find out about how he abused and killed his innocent wife then abuses his innocent son. Did i mention how I really do love being an Akashi.

**End of POV**

When the ambulance got there they immediately tended to Hiroshi and bandaged his wounds up they loaded him on a stretcher put him in the ambulance and drove off to the hospital, but both of the nurses had one thing in mind 'where was this mysterious caller?'

**Meanwhile**

That 'mysterious caller' was currently sitting next to the hospital bed that was occupied by one very famous model and copycat basketball miracle Kise Ryouta.

**My reviews made me so happy, thank you to everyone who reads my fanfic it means a lot to me so thank you very much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was three days later when kise finally awoke to the blinding lights of the hospital.

Kise slowly opened his golden eyes only to wince at how bright and white it was, as his eyes finally adjusted to the light he noticed he was all alone and that he was in the hospital. At that moment the door opened and a nurse walked in looking a little startled to see kise awake.

"Kise-san it seems you have finally woken up, let me go get a doctor for you"

and with that the nurse scurried out the door leaving a baffled kise to his thoughts.

_'Finally woken up' what does she mean? How long have I been here?_

Kise jumped as the door opened, his train of thought cut short. He recognised the doctor at the door to be and guessed he was in one of the Midorima hospitals.

"Kise its great you're awake you have been asleep for five days, now I'm sure you have a lot of questions so I'll let you ask them before I start rambling on"

"Water" kise was surprised at how weak his voice sounded and even more surprised that he had been asleep for five days. He drunk the water gladly as his throat started feel less sore and lips stopped feeling less chaped.

"How are my injuries?"

"Well your injuries were very extensive but they are healing well so you should be able to leave in a couple days, also your friends have been informed and our on their way so you won't be lonely. Oh and kise you won't be able to play basketball for at least a few weeks so once you get out the hospital don't be doing any strenuous activities"

"I can't play basketball?" The sadness in Kise's voice made feel guilty about telling him at all.

"You can still play basketball just not for a few weeks, I'm sorry but its the rules"

" oh, OK than..." Kise was cut off mid sentence as the door slammed open revealing all his teammates, who were practically glowing in happiness seeing him awake.

"Kise you're awake! You bastard you really had me worried"

"Aominecchi you do care" kise teased him

Aomine felt his face go red in embarrassment " of course I do you're my teammate idiot!"

Kise felt something wet on his face " why are you crying Kise-Chin? "

" I'm just so happy Murasakibaracchi" kise flashed a smile not just his fake model smile but a genuine smile.

"How do you like your gifts kise-kun?"

"Gifts? What do you mean Kurokocchi" over there, Kuroko pointed to the table near kise's bed

Kise was left speechless at all the gifts sitting on the table, all for him.

" Well Ryouta are you going to say something or not?"

" thank you" it was merely a whisper but they heard it and allowed a smile to creep on to their faces, even Akashi Seijirou can smile sometimes.

They talked for hours filling kise in on the latest gossip at school, the matches, schoolwork and anything else they felt necessary to tell him. For the first time in five days kise's hospital room was filled not with the sound of a machine beeping but the sound of laughter and shouting courtesy of Aomine.

After hours of laughing, talking and shouting they finally left kise as visiting hours were over, they were all in such a good mood that they all failed to notice the man in the shadows who was smiling like the cheshire cat

" soon very soon, just you wait you'll be dead soon enough I'll make sure of that. Hahahahaha" he laughed a dark laugh one that would send shivers down the toughest of men's spines.

**Sorry its short but school just started back and I've got mountains of homework to do. I'll try to update every week so bear with me until then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kise sighed. He had been cooped up in this small, smelly room for days and he was sick of it! There was absolutely nothing to do! The magazines were all about makeup and hair products as well as the latest gossip going on in the world, Kise being a model and the chatterbox that he is obviously would be up to date on the latest trends and fashion and all the gossip, even a hospital can't separate Kise Ryouta from his gossip he was born for it after all.

_I'm sooo bored. Someone please just stop me from dying of boredom, please. Even Akashicchi will do and he's a demon in disguise!_

'Knock knock' the door opened and Akashi was standing behind it.

"How are you Ryouta?" _I must be psychic he just appeared out of nowhere! _Kise though a bit excitedly,then he remembered what Akashi had asked him and replied quite hastily, as it does no good to keep a demon waiting, especially a scissor wielding one.

"I'm fine Akashichi just terribly bored"

"Well you might be pleased to know that if you stay like this then you will be able to go home in three days" Kise's face lit up like a lightbulb when he heard this, flashing a blinding smile Akashi's way he told him or more like shouted

"Three days! Three days then I'm out of this prison and back in the fresh air, hallelujah!"

For Kise the day just kept getting better and better:

First Akashi told him he could go home

Second Murasakibara baked him some amazing cookies that tasted like heaven on earth, no joke

Third Aomine brought some basketball magazines and his laptop which they played many games on

Fourthly Midorima brought his lucky item which just so happens to be a mirror and brush, even in a hospital Kise Ryouta needs to keep up appearances

Fifth Kuroko brought him some magi burger's which was so much better than that disgusting gloop they call hospital food

Lastly they just talked and it was mostly Kise whining about the whole hospital, but it was just perfect. It was almost like they weren't in hospital at all.

Later that night while everyone was sleeping a figure concealed by shadows walked swiftly and silently down the hallways of the hospital carrying what looked like to be a pillow, he finally reached a room and as quietly as he could opened the door.

The light from the window showed half the face of the mysterious figure revealing it to be Kise Hiroshi, a smirk was etched on to his face as if it had been there forever and his eyes seemed to glow red for a second his evil intent just seeping through his body.

His eyes landed on a lump under the covers, a mop of golden hair sticking out from underneath them .

His smirk only grew as he inched that little bit further each time and climbed on top of the defenseless and helpless figure careful not to make a single sound as he eased his weight onto the bead ever so slowly.

The figure turned in his sleep, his golden hair parting revealing the sleeping male to be Kise Ryouta...

Hiroshi grabbed the pillow and slammed it onto Kise's face pushing down hard making sure no air could get in or out.

Kise's golden eyes flew open as he saw his dad hovering above him panic flooding his system he tried to shout but found he couldn't breathe, and that's when he noticed the pillow. He struggled relentlessly against his father but he was still weak and was beginning to feel light headed when he had an idea, with a surge of adrenaline rushing through his veins he kicked his leg up right into his father's crotch and gulped at the air, desperate to get some into his burning lungs that were screaming for oxygen.

"You'll pay for that brat, mark my words you will pay!"

Kiss was terrified and scrambled to the end of the bed until the headboard made his back bleed in agony, Hiroshi walked closer his footsteps getting closer and closer until he could feel the breath on his ear.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING IN LIFE! YOU ARE A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!"

"JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU ARE-

But kise wasn't listening he was curled up in a ball tears streaming down his face pretending he was far away and then he realised if he didn't do something his father's words would be true and he would be pathetic and nothing in life so he stood up head held high raised his fist and punched his father with all the rage, hate, fear, anger, frustration, weakness, hopelessness and despair pent up inside him.

Hiroshi flew back and crashed into the wall, blood pouring from his head where he hit it.

" YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD WASTE OF SPACE OF A HUMAN BEING!" Kise took a deep breath. His voice sore from shouting so much.

Security then burst through the door saw the scene in front of them and took Hiroshi away and as they went forward to get Kise he collapsed from exhaustion and fatigue, but before his head hit the ground the guard caught him and took him outside. Doctors and nurses were scurrying towards them hearing all the commotion. After retelling everything they knew they put Kise in a new room as the doctors checked over him while they patched Hiroshi's head up and called the police.

**I'm back. Sorry school is just so stressful you know so much homework and I also had flu sorry guys, I tried to make it extra long hope you enjoy and review.**


End file.
